


Sherlollipops - Big Baby

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Giant!Lock, Giantlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adi who is also Mou is having a bit of a sick day, so this was written to cheer her up. Sick Giant!Lock being taken care of by Molly because, eh, why not? (It's astonishing how such a logical man can tickle my sense of whimsy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Big Baby

It was one thing to take care of a sick Sherlock Holmes; it was quite another to take care of a sick Sherlock Holmes who had been temporarily altered into a, well, a giant for lack of a better word. Mycroft and his "urgent government assignment" could both go jump out a window as far as Molly Hooper was concerned!

"Molly!" She stifled a sigh and trudged back into the airplane hangar where her enormous husband currently huddled under a blanket made of stitched-together canvas tents lined with a king's ransom in fleece of varying colors. "Is the tea ready yet?"

"I'm just finishing it up now!" she called up to him, using the megaphone she'd borrowed from one of the soldiers guarding the secret government facility where she and Sherlock were currently waiting for his illness to subside. Until he recovered, the antidote to shrink him back to normal size couldn't be administered.

"Hurry!" he whined. "My throat aches and my head hurts and…"

"And tea is on its way!" she bellowed back to him, this time foregoing the megaphone in order to work out some of her current frustrations. "You big baby," she muttered to herself, which made her wince and giggle at the same time. She loved him, she really did, but times like this she wondered what on Earth she'd let herself in for, agreeing to marry him and be forced to endure situations like this. Then she looked up and saw the real misery in his oversized face, and all her tension and inappropriate humor dissolved. "Don't worry, sweetie," she said, once again using the megaphone to be sure he could hear her. "This will all be over soon enough. Promise."

"Molly?" His voice was softer this time, and she turned back to him with a genuine smile on her lips as he stretched out his pointer finger to her. She reached up and held the tip of it in both hands, pressing a kiss to the oversized digit before looking up inquiringly. "I love you," Sherlock said with a smile of his own.

"And I love you too, darling, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse…"

"For bigger, for smaller?" he finished with a chuckle that turned into an ear-shattering, raspy cough. "Sorry," he gasped out as she clutched her hands to her head.

"No problem!" she called as she turned and stumbled for the makeshift kitchen. _That tea had better be loaded on the cart,_ she thought with a grumble. _My poor baby needs to get better soon!_


End file.
